Welcome to Las Vegas
by Drowning In Bishonen
Summary: This is an InuyashaCSI crossover.Inu and the gang get thrown into the well and they end up in the middle of the CSI's office.Note for nonCSI people this takes place in Vegas. Miroku is there. You do the math. PLEASE R&R! ::puppy dog eyes::
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Las Vegas**_

**Marlena: Hello, I am Marlena. This is my second fic. My first is called 'Model Behavior' and you're welcome to read it and review (wink, wink). Ok, this story is an Inuyasha CSI crossover. For those of you that don't watch CSI or even outright don't like it, please keep the following in mind before you go running the other way….Miroku is there….in VEGAS…as in LAS VEGAS….as in drive through chapels and showgirls and…well, you get the point…..Enjoy!**

_Ok, just for the non-CSI people, I will give a quick…thing…._

_Supervisor- _

_Gil Grissom_

_Chief Police officer-_

_Jim Brass_

_Everyone else-_

_Greg Sanders_

_Catherine Willows_

_Sarah Sidle_

_Nick Stokes_

_Warrick Brown_

_# There are more, but they won't be in this story- they're not cool enough _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or CSI or any characters in either. My birthday was last week. I won't be offended if the copyrights are late ;)_

Ch.1- Inuyasha in the lab

Grissom was twirling his glasses between his fingers like he always did when he was either frustrated or thinking. Today he was both. It was quickly approaching eleven thirty p.m. of the ninth day he had been working on the Dogman's case. They had everything. They had what, where, how, when, why, and even who. Problem was, the 'who' had fled the state, and for all they knew, the country the very night they had gotten enough evidence to put him away for life. There was an international alert raised to capture this man. He had killed hundreds of people, and they were all women with relations to police departments and other such organizations. When Jim Brass' daughter and Grissom's favorite niece were claimed by the psychopath, however, he had gone too far. Search dogs were sent to scour all of their precinct and finding this man became top priority. He was absolutely exhausted and was quick to assume that he was imagining things when a blue aura crept out of the DNA lab. He ignored it and returned to twirling his spectacles when-

"KAGOME THIS ISNT YOUR HOUSE WHERE ARE WE!" A harsh, male voice rang through the once-quiet hallways.

"INUYASHA SHUT UP UNTIL WE KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" said a female voice loudly.

"You are being even louder than my filthy half-breed brother is, wench, so I suggest you quiet yourself. We need to find our way home." A snide voice exuding superiority reached Grissom's ears. At this point he knew he was dreaming…right?

"Shut up, Sesshomaru."

"Oh, very clever comeback, brother. Now…" there was a small crash and a whimper.

"You, human, where are we? Is this the feudal era? Is this even Japan?"

"Griss...Grissom? Someone? Please help me!"

That was a voice that Grissom knew. "Greg, I thought you said you could handle the Dogman's case for a few hours," he shouted from his office, unwilling to get up.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think that you meant some crazy dog guy with pointy ears and…is that a tail?"

"People don't have tails, Greg. Although, there are some instances in which-"

"GRISSOM!"

"Right!" Grissom scrambled to get up. He rounded the corner and stopped dead at what he saw.

There was the tallest man he had ever seen with pointed ears and…yes, that was a tail. This man was holding Greg by the neck high in the air looking as calm and cool as humanly possible…maybe more than _humanly_ possible…(hint, hint, cough, cough)

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put my co-worker down." Grissom said briskly,"If you let him down now, I won't press charges."

The man tensed and released his hold on Greg, dropping him the five feet to the ground. He turned slowly, and Grissom, who had been looking quite pleased with himself, stopped.

"You _dare_ address _ME_, human filth! You dare address _I_, the great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands!" A/N: ok, now everyone get up and cheer for that big ol' pushover we've come to know affectionately as 'Fluffy'

"Sessh-a-wha?"Greg asked stupidly.

"He said SESSHOMARU " Catherine said irritably, striding out of her office.

"How do you know?"

"Lindsey likes to watch Inuyasha."

"I have a stalker?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"HE HAS A STALKER?" Kagome exploded.

"Close enough. She's obsessed…"

"Does anyone find it even a bit odd that we are conversing with two-dimensional people?" Greg asked timidly.

"Yes, but we are all very tired and will be waking up momentarily anyway…" Catherine replied, shaking her head.

"Umm…" Grissom began.

"Do you have something to say to me, filth?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well, actually yes. You're stepping on my foot."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked airily, digging his foot down on Grissom's foot like he would Jaken's head, "I hadn't noticed."

Grissom sighed and pulled out his gun. "I am giving you until the count of three."

"Wha?" Sesshomaru sniffed the gun and took it gingerly from Grissom's grasp, "You, girl, what is this?"

Kagome sighed, but Inuyasha spoke up first; he had seen these things before.

"Now brother," he said in mock fear, "DON'T press that button right there by the handle, ok?"

"I will do what I please, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Sesshomaru said, finger on the trigger.

Kagome fumed. "Inuyasha, SIT, BOY!" and the sound of Inuyasha slamming into the floor was just enough to startle Sesshomaru into pulling the trigger. Now neither of them could hear. Great.

"WHAT IS THIS WRETCHED DEVICE!"

"That would be my gun, and bending it is defacing of public property."

"WHAT?"

"I said-"

"WHAT! SPEAK UP YOU DAMNED HUMAN!" and he picked up Grissom by the collar.

"Sesshomaru, your goin down!"

"Inuyasha put Tetsuiaga away and SIT BOY!"

"THAT'S IT!" Sarah, who had been watching the whole thing, was now armed with a larger gun. Except it had darts in it. Odd. "HIT THE MARK!" and she shot Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"NO! INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!"

"Would you shut up, they're just tranquilizer guns."

"Oh…" Inuyasha giggled feebly and Sesshomaru's eyes slid in and out of focus.

"MILORD!" Jaken screamed.

"When'd he get here?"

"MY…mousie…go away Jaken….Rin…please…shoot him…"

"Yes, milord. May I please borrow that, lady?"

"…."

"Thank you," and she took Sarah's tranquilizer gun and shot Jaken dead-on in the forehead.

"Nice shot." Sarah said, impressed.

"Thank you…" she squinted at Sarah's nametag, "Lady…Sid..ull?"

"It's pronounced 'Sigh-del'…but you can read? English?"

"Guess so…"

"That chic could be a freakin sharp shooter, man…" Greg said. He was cringing slightly, because he happened to be in between Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Jaken. Poor guy…

"Beg your pardon, Lord….Sanders?"

"Hehehe…she called me lord…that's right….now you all have to call me lord sanders…..this could work…."

"Shut up Greg."

"Never."

Grissom glared at Greg, who imitated Sesshomaru's 'lordly' posture perfectly. Sarah just started laughing.

"What, you guys having a party without us?" Nick asked, striding into the lab, "What the hell-?" Nick looked around and saw the product of what happened in the past three and a half minutes.

"Anyone care explaining what the hell happened here?" Warrick asked.

"Not really," Catherine sighed.

Warrick and Nick stared at the scene before them. The lab was in complete ruins and there appeared to be a small crater in the middle of the floor. There were two guys and a…man? A toad? _Something_ in the crater, who looked as though they were either high or had just been hit with a bottle over the head. Greg just looked like an idiot, standing all prissy with an idiotic look on his face which could only be described as 'holier-than-thou'. Odd. Then there was what appeared to be a cheerleader, an eight-year-old holding a tranquilizer gun like some high-caliber rifle, some sort of squirrel thing, a woman in the strangest dress they had ever seen, and a guy wearing purple ….robes?

"Would you give it a try anyway?"

Kagome stepped forward, looking apologetic.

"Ok, my name is Kagome, and these are my friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha there in the corner with the puppy ears, and that's Rin." she pointed them out respectively

"So you don't know the other two?"

"No, that's Jaken, and that's Sesshomaru, but they're not my friends so I felt no need to identify them as such."

"Sesshomaru-sama is not your friend, Lady Kagome?"

"Have all the times he has tried to kill us escaped you, Rin?" Shippo asked in disbelief.

"Well…"

"Look, where are you guys FROM? You look like you're from Canada or something…" Nick asked in exasperation.

"We're from Japan…and they're from the feu-…uhm…a different part of  
Japan …where are we?"

"Vegas."

"Eh?"

"Las Vegas…Nevada…United States?"

"NO WAY!"

"Eh?"

"WE'RE IN AMERICA! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO AMERICA!"

"Yeah…ok…" Warrick looked at her suspiciously, "How did you guys get here without knowing it?"

"Long story, and it can wait." Kagome said impatiently. She turned to Sarah. "When will they wake up?"

"On normal dogs, it lasts several hours. On normal people, it lasts anywhere between an hour and a full day. Your friends seem to be neither species and certainly not normal, so I can't be sure…"

It was Kagome's turn to look suspicious. "You are saying this, and don't think that we're crazy- that you are? Or that you're imagining something?"

"Look, kid, I don't care who or what you are or where you come from." Catherine said wearily, "As far as I'm concerned, this is a dream. A dream in which you all need to figure out how to pay for the damage you did to the lab."

Kagome winced and looked around the lab. There were very few glass things that had a larger span than three centimeters. "We-er- don't have any American money…."

"Well then you'll just have to work it off." Grissom said brusquely, eyeing Sesshomaru's motionless form maliciously.

"Er- how, sir?"

"You will help us here."

"…."

"Your friend with the ears…on top of his head can help with searches. The little girl looks as though she is very good with a gun….The man who assaulted Greg and myself appears to have what it takes to do interrogations. You, and your friends in pink and purple…" he eyed Miroku with mild curiosity, "look as though you could do investigations alongside my CSIs…"

Shippo looked highly affronted. "What about ME?"

"You can come with us, Shippo."

"Ok."

Miroku spoke up for the first time since they arrived. "I think that we should investigate our surroundings first."

Nick smiled pityingly. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Not dressed like that, or talking like that either. You'd get your ass kicked." Warrick put in.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Someone should go with them, and help them find something decent to wear." Greg said absently.

"That is an excellent idea, Greg, thank you for volunteering." Grissom said kindly, stepping away from the door to let them pass.

"Wait-" Kagome said, "What do we do about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Is there any way to wake them up?"

"They both just got shot and are not in a familiar place. Do you really want them both awake just yet?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So we'll be back in a bit then?"

"Have fun, and Greg- don't get them killed."

Greg glared and led the group out of the office and into the big, bad world that is Las Vegas.

So Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo headed out, leaving Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin (who refused to leave Sesshomaru's side) at the office.

'_Boy is Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Jaken, and Lord Inuyasha_ **(A/N: What does Rin call Inuyasha, does anyone remember?) **_going to be angry when they find out what happened. I hope they do not blame Rin._' Rin thought, '_What will they say when they find out that Lady Kagome and her friends left them here? Oh no…_' The brothers and Jaken began to stir…

**Marlena: HAHAHA! First chappie complete- short, but complete. If anyone would like to review that would be really cool….:puppy dog eyes:…come on, you know you want to…..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to Las Vegas**_

**Marlena: Hello again, I know it's been- well, actually I don't remember the last time I updated but oh well…**** Warning- serious Jaken-bashing ahead. Well, here's another chapter- ENJOI! **

Ps- word on the street is that reviewer responses is banned. Not sure, so I am putting them in the comments area to be safe. I will leave my responses there, ok?

Chapter 2- Stalker?

Rin watched in utter terror as the three huddled figures struggled to sit up. Everyone else had gotten the hell outta dodge when they started moving. This wasn't going to be pretty, and the person that knew that the most had no choice but to stay and watch. Sesshomaru looked in disdain at his servant.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a deep slurred voice, holding his head.

"Yethmilord" Jaken appeared to have developed a lisp and, in addition to the slurring of his words, was barely comprehensible.

"Your hand…is on my thigh." He said, staring at it as though it were infected and staring at it would make it go away.

"Yeth…I know milord."

"Unhand me, toad" he said as coldly as he could while still slurring his words together and having the worst headache he could remember…except for that time when he stole one of his father's swords and killed a few of the villagers with it back when he was only a few hundred years old…five hundred maybe…he didn't really remember that day very well after the beating he got…but that's a different story.

"Begging your pardon, milord?"

"He means to go and try to act out your fantasies somewhere else, dumb ass."

"The filth is awake, I see."

"You've been awake for a while haven't you?"

"Don't you try being clever with me, Inuyasha, you'll only hurt yourself."

"As if that matters to you anyhow."

"You're right. It doesn't. How silly of me."

Rin looked around. They seemed not to notice her, what had happened, or that they were in a different time and country.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said sharply.

Oops. Guess she spoke- er…_thought_ too soon.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she said as sweetly as she could.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Inuyasha whispered to no one in particular.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl suspiciously. He always knew when someone was lying directly. Or even when they just weren't saying something. But when it came to this small, annoying little girl, he couldn't always be sure if it was childishness or deceit that made her smile like that. Damn her.

"Where is everyone? Where are we?"

Rin's smile slid off of her face like a pancake tossed a little too vigorously that lands on the ceiling and just when you think it's going to be stuck like that forever, it hits the floor.

"Y-you don't remember, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in a voice that combined timidity and horrification. Who knew that was even possible? Not me.

"Obviously not otherwise he wouldn't have asked, ya little twerp"

"You will not talk to Rin in that fashion, Inuyasha."

"I will talk to her in whatever _fashion_ I want to!"

"Certainly NOT."

"Oh, jeez, do us all a favor and have your little imp pull the stick from out of your butt so we can get some peace!"

"I BEG YOU PA-"

"SHUT UUP!" Rin screamed.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in almost scandalized tones.

"Hey, well looky there, the kid's got a personality." Inuyasha said in an amused voice.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Rin asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"When and from whom did you learn to speak to me in such a way?" Sesshomaru said, recovering from the shock of someone he was supposed to have taught manners having spoken to him in such a way.

" When I hit puberty and from Jaken." she said in a deadpan voice (paired with a glare that would make any rebellious teenager proud) that made Jaken do an anime fall and Inuyasha spit out…well, he actually wasn't drinking anything, but if he had, he would have spit it out. Then he started laughing hysterically. **(A/N: I think that in this fic, Rin is like 12ish, maybe thirteen. Hey! That could be a side-fic…Rin- the teenager. If you want me to do that, include it in the nice, long comprehensive review you write me. ;) )**

"Well, yeah, but you were all nice and submissive and stuff a few minutes ago." Inuyasha said, furrowing his brow in confusion. This was, of course, after recovering from his ten-minute hysterical-can't-move-cant-breathe-pain-in-side-tears-streaming-down-his-face sort of laughing.

"Eloquently put, little brother. Now, Rin. I am going to ignore your rudeness for now if you tell me where we are and how we got there."

Rin sighed. "What's the last thing you remember?" she asked, cringing. _If he started to remember getting shot…or that I shot Jaken…I'm done for…but then again, he did tell me to…YAY! Maybe now I have an excuse to kill the warty annoying little bastard_. **(A/N: DIE JAKEN DIE!) (A/N: sorry to those of you that actually like Jaken. Yup. All thirty seven of you.)**

"Well, let's see…" Sesshomaru mused, placated by Rin's look of fear. "I was fighting with Inuyasha very near to the bone-eaters well…he tricked me- I mean…my curiosity got the better of me and I tried some of the wench's human food….I believe she called it wasabi something or another…horrid stuff…I still can feel my tongue tingling…"

Rin continued to cringe. Wasabi was far too spicy for her. A full-fledged and admittedly stronger than most dog demon would have a far worse time**.(A/N: I dunno if they had wasabi back then—probably not, but in this fic they did, ok? Ok, good. Now I am going to see if I can make it for more than two paragraphs without an authors note…)**

"Ok, but Lord Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking, why were you trying lady Kagome's food anyway? Inuyasha said that you wouldn't want to come into that village in a million years, and I don't remember why exactly, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with a stick shoved somewhere unpleasant. Why were you even in the village? You told us you were looking for Naraku. Or Narkie-puss, as Jaken's been calling him lately."

Jaken, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all looked at each other with scared expressions.

Sesshomaru looked mortified and Inuyasha said to Jaken with a surprisingly straight face, "Jaken, are you having sexual relations with Naraku?"

"I don't have to answer to you, half-breed."

"Jaken, are you having sexual relations with Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Define sexual relations…" Jaken said coyly.

"Well would you look at that- there's a Bill Clinton in every country and time period." Catherine said in a dry voice

Rin cleared her throat loudly and everyone fell silent as Catherine went on her way.

"Ok, that was just gross."

"I knew the little imp was g-"

"Did I say that you could talk?"

Inuyasha studied the now remarkably interesting floor "No, ma'am."

"I thought not."

"Well , at least my training hasn't gone completely a-"

"I don't recall allowing you to talk either."

Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence out of mere shock.

"How DARE you-"

"Would you like to know where we are and how we got there or not?"

Sesshomaru scowled. "Continue, Rin, but don't think I won't remember your behavior later."

"It wouldn't have crossed my mind, Lord Sesshomaru." She said pleasantly. "Now, as far as our whereabouts are concerned, we are in Las Vegas, Nevada, America. Where that is, I have no idea, but that's where we are. We are in a…somewhere with peculiar arrow-throwers…quite ingenious, actually, with them loaded right onto the bow…and they had some sort of poison on them that makes people sleepy for a while…"

In a whirlwind of color, light, and deafening sounds, the guys remembered all that had happened while they were awake.

"That stupid little wench…"

"Where's Kagome and the others, Rin?"

"I believe they went exploring with Lord Sanders. Very handsome, that one."

"I don't like him." Inuyasha said immediately.

"He has no interest in your wench, but it looks as though the monk had better be careful…"

"Eh?"

"Are we going or not?"

"What are you waiting for?"

And they left without another word or a second look at the crater or the broken glass.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Greg walked down the street feeling quite stupid. Here he was, finally out in the field, and he was dragging a bunch of crazy people around Las Vegas of all places. Not to mention there was a little kid with a tail on his shoulder. Just plain weird. Then with the guy claiming to be a monk in what appeared to be a big purple toga and a chick saying that she's a demon slayer with the biggest boomerang he'd ever seen. And she carries it with one hand. Wow, she's strong… Then add some chic in a little teeny tiny miniskirt (not exactly uncommon in certain parts of town) and a cat with two flaming tails- well, it's all just a bit ridiculous.

"We have GOT to find you people some normal clothes." He said, more to himself than anyone else. But he was dealing with demons now, a fact that had mainly escaped his comprehension. His loss. Obviously, Shippo heard.

"You're the one with weird clothes, mister."

"What happened to Lord Sanders?"

"You're a funny mortal, I'll give you that."

"What have I done to deserve this?" he mumbled. "This wasn't in the job description."

Sango giggled and walked alongside Greg. "Oh, chin up. At least we're alive."

"I don't recall anyone telling you guys what we did."

"No one did, but I can smell the dead. It's very unpleasant."

"I don't imagine something as distasteful as death would smell anything but unpleasant." Miroku sulked in the back of the group. The people here had made fun of him the most, gave him odd looks, and giggled at his purple robes. To add injury to insult, this chauffeur of theirs was trying to pick up Sango. And she was taking the bait.

"Whatever, dude."

This was evidently the last straw "IF YOU CALL ME ONE MORE NAME I DON'T UNDERSTAND, I WILL HIT YOU SO MANY TIMES WITH MY STAFF YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR A MONTH AND THINK FOR A YEAR AND THIRTY FOUR AND A HALF WEEKS!"

Sango looked puzzled and gave him a quizzical look, but said nothing. In fact, no one said much of anything after that. Then they came upon a small clothing store.

"Well…this is it…" Greg said and he walked inside quickly. If this insane guy was going to kill him, he wanted a witness.

However, the girl behind the counter didn't appear as though she would be of much help. She was absorbed in a book and looked up at Greg with a mildly approving glance and went back to her book once more. Her eyes were moving quickly across the page then suddenly they stopped. She was frozen. Her eyes moved up slowly and landed on a very huffy-looking Miroku. A wide smile brightened her blank face as her eyes darted between her book and Miroku.

Then she gave a blood-curdling scream. "MIROKUUUU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she leapt over the low counters and brought her second favorite Inuyasha character into a tight embrace.

Greg was giving a blank stare not unlike the girl's. Sango looked ready to kill and even had her hand on Hiraikotsu, though she did not act upon temptation. Miroku looked quite shell-shocked and even forgot to grope her as he usually did on all close encounters of the female kind. Everyone else was laughing.

"Oh, come on, that's not the Miroku I know! How disappointing." She giggled.

"How do you know Miroku?" Sango asked through gritted teeth.

"Well through Inuyasha of course."

"You know _Inuyasha_?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well DUH I mean, come on- who doesn't? you see- OOHH…you guys don't know do you?"

"Eh?"

"Hold on. Let me show you something." She jumped back over the counter and pulled on a long golden tassel. It pulled back purple velvet curtains and revealed a little under thirty paperback books with bright yellow covers. She smiled and grabbed the sixth one, handing it to Miroku.

"Do you guys read English?"

Miroku was already reading. "Apparently so, though I have no memory of learning." **(A/N: I gave them all a crash-course of knowing-English-for-writer's-convenience 101)**

Miroku read on and his mouth turned up into a small grin.

"So they called it 'Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku' huh?"

"What the hell?" Sango asked, snatching the book. She read for a bit and turned several shades of red and purple.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU NEVER LAID A HAND ON KAGOME!"

Kagome giggled. "And you believed him?"

Sango spluttered for a moment then fell quiet.

"Sorry, but who are you and why do you have these things? These records of our life? Kagome told us that this wasn't Japan."

"Oh, it's not. My name is Hoku" **(A/N: if anyone can tell me what that means and which language it came from at any point in the story I will give them a character in the story) **"There is a comic book called Inuyasha and well…that's what you guys are. At this point, I'm not really sure which came first, you guys or the book, but that doesn't really matter now. What matters now is…WHERE IS SESSHOMARU!"

"You mean that tall white-haired guy that's really scary?"

She nodded with a look in her eye that made Miroku seem like an innocent virgin school girl.

"Well, damn, what are you planning to do, rape the poor guy?" Kagome asked, suppressing giggles.

"Never!"

"Oh good."

"It would be totally consensual once I'm done with him."

Everyone did a well-earned anime fall at this comment.

"But down to more pressing matters," she said in a business-like tone. "You're all here for proper clothing, I assume? This is great. I've always wanted to dress these guys up…" she glanced hesitantly at Miroku, "and down…but first, the ladies…" She looked delightedly at Kagome and Sango. This was her chance to make them…well…more likable…

And so she set to work, bustling about the store, talking to herself, staring and pointing at the girls, and so on. For about twenty minutes this went on, with increasingly loud sighs of annoyance from Kagome and Sango. Especially Sango. For some odd reason, Hoku's embrace and attention had caused an immediate dislike. Hypocrite. But soon, Hoku shoved a few articles of clothing into the girls' hands and shoved them into the dressing rooms.

After a small struggle, the two girls walked out looking disgruntled.

"What the hell are we wearing?" Sango demanded.

"I'M A GENIUS!"

"You know, no matter how many times she does that, I doubt I will ever get used to it." Greg said after jumping three feet into the air due to Hoku's outburst

"She's right though…aw, damn it…not again…" Miroku turned around quickly, but not before a fair amount of crimson blood spilled out of his nostrils and onto the concrete floor.

"Well, that's a good sign."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WE LOOK LIKE- LIKE WE-"

"Like you belong in Las Vegas." Hoku finished calmly. They actually weren't as sluttish as Hoku would have liked to have made them, just as payback for getting the hot guys, and they looked quite pretty. Damn them. Sango wore a pink halter that hung loosely on her neck down to her hips and black slacks that looked as though they were made for her. Kagome was sporting a low-cut green silk tunic and a short black skirt.

Hoku, after observing quietly for a moment, rushed the two of them, and they were engulfed in a fluffy of hair brushes, hairspray, various kinds of makeup and a few other unidentified objects. Now Kagome's dark black hair had a bluish tinge to it in the light and the tips were bright red, as were her lips and fingernails. Hoku had given her the smoky-eye treatment. Sango had only a little more makeup with more dramatic lips and eyes using Hoku's best friend, the liner.

"How did you do all that in like thirty seconds?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"That is for me to know and you to hopefully never find out." She said with a pleasant smile. "Now for these two…"

"Umm…I'm good…" Greg said quietly.

She looked him over critically. "No you're not. Let's go." She grabbed the two of them and punted them into the dressing room. After a minute of evil chuckles and tossing clothing around, she threw some clothes over the doors. They walked out and Hoku grinned in a subdued manner(she had noticed Sango's dislike and she didn't want to have to fight her). Even Sango had to suppress a smile.

They looked amazing. Miroku was in a well-cut suit of grey and purple that was perfect for his personality in some inexplicable way. It hung on him with a casual elegance that people like Inuyasha could never achieve. He smiled widely and cut in front of Greg.

"So you approve then, Sango?"

"Uhm…" Her eyes were on his shoulder. Actually, they were beyond his shoulder. She was looking right past him and at Greg.

"I- But-" Miroku stuttered. Hoku had to do something. So she did something a little…drastic…and a lot for her own benefit.

She kissed him.

"THAT'S IT!" Sango screamed, grabbing Hiraikotsu, "IF YOU TOUCH HIM ONE MORE TIME I-!" she stopped short at the look Hoku was giving her. It said as clearly as if she had said it aloud 'hypocrite'. Sango looked at the floor.

"Well, now that we've gotten the drama out of the way for the evening, and you guys are ready to go clubbing, LETS HIT IT!"

"Club? Why- why are we going clubbing? HERE? With THEM?" Greg asked incredulously.

"Because I want to see if you can dance," she whispered in his ear.

"Heh…k…" he mumbled.

'_Men,'_ she thought, _'almost nauseatingly easy to manipulate…'_

And with this thought, she frog-marched the group out of the shop.

She thought back to the red and bluish suits she had left next to Kagome's uniform in the dressing room. Surely he and Sesshomaru would follow the scent. She smiled and turned a corner.

It was about this time that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken turned the opposite corner and rushed into the empty shop containing Kagome's scent. **(A/N: I know that he probably would have smelled her on the sidewalk but I don't really give. Oh, and I am open to amusing suggestions on how to kill Jaken. HE MUST DIIIIE!)**

**Marlena: there we go! Was it any good? Please share and review and- and- oh, Merry Christmas if I don't update before then. Which is entirely possible. I'm going on vacation next week, so….PLEASE REVIEW CUZ YOU LUV ME!**


End file.
